


2AM Reverie

by plushbun



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Crying, Cute, Fluff, Forced Kissing, Impossible Situation, Kissing, M/M, Music, Surprise Ending, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushbun/pseuds/plushbun
Summary: A young Dimitri Allen accidentally summons Crow in his very own office while working on a time machine prototype. While Crow is determined to manipulate the man, Dimitri has other ideas.
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Crow (Professor Layton), Young Dimitri Allen/Crow (Professor Layton)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	2AM Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snack of Crowtri in the meantime before I get the next chapter of Move Me out. My ass is currently playing through Last Specter for the first time and I want to make sure my fic is accurate to things when it comes to Misthallery and its inhabitants. Hopefully will be done with it soon so I can resume working on that story. Been too long.  
> The concept of joy is included in here as a bit of a continuation of the world from Move Me.
> 
> Hopefully this will hold you over until Move Me is updated. This is so cute it's spicy... What could it be? It's good ol' kissin, baby. Enjoy.
> 
> Update 8/1/2020: I drew cover art for this fic at 5 in morning, so I added that onto the beginning! Hopefully you like it!

Ticking and steady clicking filled the room as Dimitri sat on a cold, wood floor, quietly and intently looking over various papers he had written for a case study in his office. Bill was out for the day, allowing Dimitri a peace unlike anything else since he detested his presence being around while he was working. It threw him off, a little fire burning inside him that only grew bigger and brighter the more he saw him around and moving. Each of his seemingly miniscule movements would make this fire fester more, as Dimitri bitterly recalled moments in his head where these annoying little moments would escalate into Bill ruining a part of his research. Most often, Bill would rush him, by frantically pushing him to move onto the next thing, not caring about the progress Dimitri had made and only wanting to see completion even if it meant consequence. It was torture. He couldn’t work with a clear head with him around, and having even the slightest moment without him around was ecstasy. 

Dimitri was lucky to have the whole day without him, as it finally allowed him to completely immerse himself in his work without a red, sweaty man insisting he had done enough already when clearly not enough had been done. He no longer had these sharp claws on his hide, harassing and poking his tender brain until he couldn’t think anymore, and smiled at the thought as he let himself fall prey to the peace that had filled the room as a result. 

The numbers on the papers soothed him, and the combined white noise and gentle clicking of the time machine prototype comforted his usually skittish brain. 

Bliss!

Pleasure! 

...Joy. 

Joy was such a word that comforted him. The sound of it was divine. He wanted to hold its hand and take it out to a fancy dinner. He wanted to give Joy oh so many gifts. He wanted to run out into a colorful flower field and just spin amongst all the pretty flowers with Joy in his arms. He wanted to give Joy the world.

Here he was! Experiencing it! What a magical moment.

Joy.

He grinned once more as he looked over the endless amount of papers that sat in front of him, lying on the floor. 

While today was special since he was able to work without the disaster that was Bill Hawks, he also had the pleasure of testing the machine without him in the room for once. Bill’s usual way of helping with the machine wasn’t helpful at all, often messing up with dials and screaming at Dimitri whenever things went wrong, blaming him for things he clearly had botched himself. For today, these painful screams wouldn’t fill Dimitri’s poor ears, and once again he would be able to work at his own pace. 

Taking advantage of the situation, Dimitri took out an old, ruby radio he had kept in a drawer in his desk, brushing off a layer of dust that laid on the top of it and placing it on a small wooden table next to the time machine. Carefully, he extended the antenna on the radio, getting a dusty stickiness on the tips of his fingers in the process. Wiping off his fingers on his lab coat, he proceeded to turn the dials on the radio, with luminescent numbers staring back at him as they constantly shifted and transformed into new numbers the more he twisted the dial. 

Eventually, he had settled on a station that played a distinct tender harmony, the music combining abstract nature sounds with a calming synth. The sound of this unique music only made him smile more as the noises took a strong hold of his vulnerable psychological state. All that was in his exhausted brain now was happy noises, the color green, the sound of air, leaves. Everything dumbed down in his brain for a moment as he got more and more absorbed into the sickly, sweet syrupy music that flowed into his brain. 

...Unfortunately, this had caused Dimitri to zone out, as while he had been quietly working, he had mindlessly rested one of his arms on a lever of the time machine, causing it to pull down and loudly activate, overpowering the music that consumed him and bringing him out of his satisfying trance. 

With a quick snap back to reality, Dimitri violently fell to the floor, as the vigorous shaking the machine made once activated killed any sense of balance he had left. Terrified, Dimitri rushed to get back up on his feet, barely making it back on his toes as he rushed to turn it off before it caused any harm to him or the building it resided in. Hands trembling, Dimitri managed to quickly deactivate the machine, frantically pulling out a stop key and inserting it into the side of the machine. Thankfully, he had kept this key in his pocket at all times, as knowing Bill, anything could happen with him that could ruin everything in a split seconds notice. He had used it on a couple occasions before, but never had he had to use it by himself due to his own fault. 

Panting, Dimitri laid his head on the side of the machine as he felt immense relief. How powerful of a melody it was to cause him to zone out completely like so. How could he make such a terrible mistake like this? He’d always been careful, competent. Something as horrid as this was up Bill’s alley, not his. As he pondered over it, the peculiar music faded back into the room, dominating the silence that was created once the machine was turned off as a result. He raised his head as it quickly filled his ears again, causing him to turn to the radio in order to turn it off. 

“No more of this,” Dimitri spoke aloud, as he swiftly made his way to the table he had placed the radio on. “You’re a Hawks.” He laughed over this statement as he placed a hand on a dial of the radio, until something caused him to turn completely numb.

A cough.

_A cough? No._

Dimitri rapidly turned around and scanned the room for where the noise had come from.

“No…” Dimitri whimpered. He grabbed onto his lab coat in fear as he quietly moved towards the entrance of the time machine.

“No… No , no no no no…” Dimitri had fallen to the floor on his knees this time, as when he had reached the entrance of the time machine to look inside of it, he noticed a young boy sitting inside.

The young man kept muttering no, gripping onto his lab coat for mercy as he looked at the boy inside the machine with foggy eyes. 

_This can’t be…!!_

The boy coughed again, sneezing afterward as the steam the machine gave off filled his lungs. He slowly started to crawl out of it, as soft bronze colored hair hung down from his head. 

The child had grabbed something in the process, a wool, worn navy paperboy hat that he had set firmly on his head the moment he had finally stood up in Dimitri’s office. Once upright, the boy looked around quietly, eventually taking notice at the weeping scientist in front of him.

Soft, gentle cries came from Dimitri, as the man had covered his face and was devastated by the event that had unfolded in front of him. He had killed an innocent person somehow with his hellish machine. He knew he should have invested in another field other than polydimensional physics, as he knew in the back of his mind it would eventually get him in trouble. Playing with time as if it were a toy wasn’t as fun as a game like he thought. His thoughts raced as he couldn’t accept the fact he had ruined a random person's life just by his own little mistake. Out of everyone, he did it. Not even Bill was at fault for this for once. No one to blame, but himself.

However, during his weeping, a distinct laugh came out of the boy as he looked upon Dimitri. While it wasn’t malicious, it was more of a nervous laugh more than anything.

Dimitri froze and looked up, seeing as the person he had brought back to his time wasn’t dead after all. Confused, he sat there on his knees stoic, as he knew he wouldn't be able comprehend whatever was coming next. 

“A-are you okay..?” The boy asked, tilting his head as he asked. He briskly fell to the floor with Dimitri, crawling over to the man and looking at him intensely. 

Dimitri, dumbfounded, finally placed his hands down to his sides, slowly turning his head to the boy with warm tears on his face. 

The boy had on a long, yellow, tattered scarf, and silently offered a piece of it that was hanging down from his neck to Dimtiri to wipe his tears with, pulling the fabric next to the man’s hand for him to take. 

Instead of taking it, Dimitri looked at him with the same misty eyes, looking him over in awe of what he had conjured into his office. Eventually, the boy nudged him more, trying to get a reaction out of him since he was stuck in an endless trance looking at the boy.

Dimitri eventually looked down and touched the scarf, feeling the coarse fabric on his battered fingertips. Fascinated by the scarf, he honed in on it, reaching out with another hand to touch it all over and feel every thread. 

Surprised, the boy pulled back, but Dimitri only had pulled him in more to inspect him. 

In time, Dimitri’s hands were all over the boy, feeling his squishy warm face and placing his cold hands on the boys ankles, slightly squeezing in some places as he was invested in every inch of him. Dimitri had rubbed his legs, put his hands through his hair, and even took off his hat, looking closely at the hat and its fibers and putting it back down onto his head again.

Oddly enough, the boy went with it after a while, giggling a bit whenever Dimitri had veered too close to any exposed skin on his body, such as his belly due to his shirt being lifted up a little by the curious man. He found himself enjoying it after a while, as even though he didn’t know him, it was funny how much he was enthralled by him and his presence, and loved the attention he was getting. 

Eventually, Dimitri stopped, realizing how invasive he was getting with a little boy he didn’t even know. Snapping back to reality once again, he regained his composure and started to ask the boy questions.

“Where… or should I say, what time do you come from…?” Dimitri asked, backing off from the boy for once to give him some space on the floor. 

“What time?” The boy looked around the room frantically to try and understand his question, settling on the infamous radio that laid on his desk.

“117..?” He said, unconfident but hoping it would answer his question.

“117… years into the future?!” Dimitri yelled in surprise. “Is that what you mean..?”

Fumbling with his words, the boy didn’t answer back, instead thinking about his next actions in this bizarre situation.

The boy looked at him instead, deciding in his mind whether or not to mess with this random man he had met after being blasted into a new world. Did he have good reason to? Maybe not, but it was fun to see what he could do anyway. Besides, he was somewhere far away from home now. He could get away with new things… 

Hmm. New things!

In the boys own time, he was notorious for doing everything a kid shouldn’t, from running his own black market with other children in the same desperate situation as him, to knowingly hanging out with adults and even letting certain ones… entertain him if he so wanted. Or if they wanted. He didn’t care really. He knew full well what their intentions were, and even then it didn’t phase him. He was just having his own vulgar fun, and in the end he would usually get something out of them anyway. Money, food, whatever. A win for both parties. 

He wondered what he could get out of this mysterious man who faced him, as Dimitri was already an absolute mess in front of him.

Crying. Seemed exploitable already.

He seemed easy enough. 

“Sure.” The boy replied, smiling a devious smile as he looked Dimitri in his weepy eyes.

The boy began to fake a cough, trying to come off as if he was weak after his trip in the time machine. He pretended being unable to get up after a round of violent coughing, gesturing towards Dimitri at the end of his act. 

“I can’t get up…” The boy said, making sure to make his words sound frail as he pretended to struggle on the floor. More fake coughs erupted out of him, with the boy losing his strict eye contact with Dimitri in the process.

Dimitri quickly slid over to the boy and picked him up in his arms, gripping the boy like all hell with his shaky arms and hands as he couldn’t fathom seeing the boy in pain.

“This is my fault..!” Dimitri whimpered as he held the small boy in his arms. “You’re not supposed to be here at all…” 

Dimitri began to cry once more, looking over the boy with solemn eyes as the situation continued to escalate. 

In comparison to Dimitri’s breakdown, the boy was quite comfortable and happy in his arms, slightly moving himself a bit to fit more snug into his stiff grasp onto him. The boy eerily smiled as Dimitri cried more, as he watched the man squeeze his eyes tightly together in frustration. During his long session of crying, the boy almost managed to fall asleep in his arms, as the more he was held in them, the more he got attracted to how delicate yet sturdy they were, nuzzling himself slowly into one of Dimitri’s hands near his head. 

After a while of more sobbing, Dimitri eventually muttered a couple words instead of the loud animal noises of his crying, causing the boy to spring back into life and get his attention back to Dimitri.

“What’s… what is your name..?” Dimitri blurted out in the middle of his crying, causing the boy to pull back his head in surprise. 

“C-Crow…” Crow said without thinking, not evaluating the consequences over giving him his real name. 

“Crow… oh gentle, sweet Crow…” Dimitri quietly spoke, with his head facing down and away from Crow for once.

“I’ve seemed to have plucked your feathers too soon.” Dimitri said, and began to cry once more as Crow grew tired over having to constantly hear this man bawl his eyes out. 

As a diversion, the boy started to ask questions of his own. 

“What’s YOUR name?” Crow blurted out in response.

After a bit of sniffling, Dimitri replied.

“D-Dimitri… Dimitri Allen…” He muttered. “And I… I... am the one who has inconvenienced you…”

Dimitri’s muttering came to an abrupt stop as he went straight back into his characteristic crying, causing Crow to grow more annoyed.

Clearly this man was not well at the moment, and while it was more than suitable for Crow to work with when it came manipulating him while he was vulnerable, it wasn’t pleasant hearing him go back into a miserable state of crying each few seconds or so over him. 

Ultimately, Crow decided to do something drastic to get this man to be quiet, as he couldn’t stand his crying much longer and wanted him to be at least calm again so he can figure out more about him. Besides, the poor man looked exhausted already due to all of his grieving, and it felt better to at least try and comfort him somehow before he went into his serpentine act of taking advantage of him.

Quickly raising his left hand, Crow took hold of the collar of Dimitri’s shirt, pulling his face towards his and unexpectedly kissing him on the lips, causing the man to be quiet in awe of the event.

Dimitri rapidly pulled away from Crow’s grip after the kiss, wide eyed and flabbergasted by what had just happened as he adruptly let go of Crow, causing him to fall to the floor as he brought his hands up to his mouth in shock. 

A loud THUMP echoed in his office as Crow hit the floor, with a loud groan coming from Crow as Dimitri quickly realized what he had done. Without hesitating, Dimitri picked Crow up off the floor once more, apologizing constantly as he sat the boy upright in his lap and brushed off whatever debris had gotten on him as a result of his fun, sudden trip to the floor. 

“Gee, thanks Dimitri.” Crow creaked, as he scowled at Dimitri while he cleaned him off hectically. 

“I d-didn’t mean it, I promise…” Dimitri sputtered out, as he finished up cleaning up Crow with his hands. “You just caught me so off guard…”

“I just wanted you to stop bawling.” Crow said sternly, keeping his mean look towards Dimitri as he began to feel his elbow hurt.

“Fair e-enough..!” Dimitri replied, nervously laughing in the process. “It certainly caused me to feel something different, that’s for sure.”

“Oh really? What did you feel?” Crow interrogated. He smiled as he asked, knowing exactly where the situation was going.

“W-what I felt..? I… I felt…” Dimitri began to stutter. One of his favorite words was coming up in his mouth, but it wasn’t coming up in a good moment. It surely wasn’t coming up in an ethical one, but Dimitri couldn’t hold back the word any longer as he felt it crawl up his throat, excitedly waiting for Dimitri to say it.

“I felt… J-j-joy…” Dimitri whispered. The word came out like jello, and as sweet as the word was to say, it felt like sticky slime coming out of his mouth due to him feeling his favorite, favorite emotion towards something very, very much wrong.

“Joy? You make me laugh.” Crow cawed loudly, enjoying seeing a man realize his dark fault in taking a sick interest in a little boy. 

Tempted to test him, Crow let leak a dangerous question, as he often loved to ask these sorts of questions to his predators whenever he got the chance. 

“Would you like to experience JOY again..?” Crow devilishly asked, giggling after his question and unsympathetically looking into Dimtiri’s eyes once more to see his reaction to it.

Unexpectedly, Dimitri leaned forward into Crow’s face, his hair bouncing off of his face due to the force in how much he leaned in to face the boy. Crow’s confident demeanor faded as he realized the grave mistake he made, as Dimitri’s nose was now an inch away from his own. 

“Again..?” Dimitri whispered gravely to Crow. His breath felt warm on Crow’s face, and Crow began to break out into a cold sweat due to Dimitri’s suddenly menacing presence. 

“Y-yes..!” Crow spoke, pushing it more with Dimitri despite how the tables had turned on him.

Dimitri immediately took a strong hold onto the boy’s shoulders, pushing himself onto him and leaning in even more onto Crow’s face, until both of their strands of hair were touching, and Dimitri's nose was firmly planted upon Crow’s.

Nervously shaking, Crow’s eyes were now locked in with Dimitri’s, as he couldn’t look at much more than Dimitri’s tear covered face, and his piercing, unwelcoming eyes that seemed to look through his entire conscience. 

A chilling silence lasted for a moment while Dimitri had an iron grip on the child, eventually letting go of his hands on his shoulders and shifting them to Crow’s face, gasping as he realized how beautiful the boy's eyes were. They were a rich hazel, his eyes broadcasting a world unlike any other when Dimitri looked deep into them. What had lied in this boy's head? Why did he decide to do that in particular? Most importantly, why did his kiss feel so wonderful to him? A kiss from… a child?

Not just a child. No. A child from the future. Maybe it was customary. 117 years into the future must have come with some huge changes.

Despite how much Dimitri tried to twist it in his head that it was okay for him to kiss the boy yet again, he couldn’t fully convince himself due to the obvious wrong that lay in front of him. 

Regardless, it was a child in the end. There was no changing the wrong in the situation where a grown man had kissed a child he didn’t even know on the lips, and had felt a wicked pleasure from.

_But I felt Joy._

It was a child.

_I felt their sweet embrace._

It was…

_I want to feel it again._

...A child.

The silence had let in the radio’s dangerous harmonies once again, as Dimitri had failed in turning it off earlier. The sounds slipped him once more into the distinct, alluring trance he secretly loved.

The radio’s beautiful melodies seeped deeper into his ears as he let the music take control of his body, the piano notes of the current song drowning out his intrusive thoughts as he dived headfirst into the beauty that was Crow.

Ignoring the voices in his head that screamed to stop, he followed the one voice that beckoned him towards the elusive feeling he loved called Joy, and planted his lips onto Crow’s.

It was like sweet candy. Sickly, sweet, rotten candy that he couldn’t take his mouth off of.

His lips tasted so warm, like honey. The way they trembled and slid around helplessly, it brought him to life. The subtle wetness, the soft fabric of Crow’s shirt that he clung to as he kissed him more and more. His hands eventually wandered as he kissed him, as Dimitri grabbed ahold of Crow’s hands and held them tight. His lips were gently pulsating and feeling every part of Crow’s mouth as he quietly moaned over the joy he felt as he explored every inch, his tongue escaping and entering his mouth to taste more of the boy.

While initially shocked at first, Crow felt disgusted at how forward Dimitri was with the return kiss, as he didn’t need to look at him in the eyes for so long, scaring him beforehand. Rolling his eyes, he took the kiss carefully at first, making sure not to get too invested in it as he knew he had to manipulate the man in the end anyway. Can’t be getting too attached...

...However, Crow felt himself melting away after a mere couple of moments, as he realized how wonderful the man’s lips felt on his own. How frail and cute they were, quivering as they slid over his and carefully loving each part, no matter how minuscule. Dimitri was deliciously precise when it came to kissing him, making sure to kiss him at every angle and degree, not missing one spot of his silky lips as he became more absorbed with his energy.

It made Crow feel light. It felt as if he was on a bed of feathers, with tender hands caressing his body as they lovingly touched and slid across his smooth skin. Dimitri’s lips radiated comfort and love, and he felt suspended in an infinite cycle of intimacy the more Dimitri was glued to him. 

The moment Dimitri had teased him with his tongue set Crow over the edge, with Crow letting out a loud moan as he suddenly felt his tongue entangled with his. 

A new sensation.

The fluffy featherbed disintegrated as he fell through, suddenly falling into a world of rough cotton, collapsing onto a giant, uneven bed of down. Despite how rough the entrance was, he still was in love with the experience, as even though the floss was rough against his face, he felt himself entranced with it, rubbing up against it constantly as if to beg for more.

Unfortunately, saliva was accumulating too much in Crow’s mouth, as he was floored by how sublime Dimitri tasted and only wanted to taste him more. Noticing the sudden flood, Dimitri pulled his tongue out of Crow’s mouth, leaving a long string of saliva that connected the two together still after their intense kissing session was over. 

Panting, Dimitri looked over Crow, in love with the boy and the magic that lied in his mouth alone.

Crow was off in his own world now, his face filled with happiness unlike any other as he was enchanted by Dimitri’s heavenly love, his brown eyes filled with a burning desire as he looked towards Dimiri hinting at him to continue.

Without hesitation, Dimitri affixed himself onto the boy once again, this time pushing him down onto the floor and positioning himself above him, with his face stuck to the boy once more as he made sure to savor every area of Crow’s mouth. 

_Joy._

The hypnotizing melody softly played as the two made out, the song fading out into an unrecognizable tune as the scene faded out to black along with it...

\------

2:00 am, the clock read.

Dimitri had kept a wooden digital clock on a table in his room, the lights of the numbers being the only light source as he quickly arose up in bed, tiredly looking at the clock to see what time it was.

It was all a dream.

Crow was sleeping soundly next to him, sprawled out in a bunch of blankets unevenly as one arm held onto a certain stuffed rabbit he felt dearly attached to. 

Looking him over, Dimitri sighed. He wished his dream was real, as the sensation he felt in the dream of kissing him was unlike anything he ever felt.

He thought for a moment of waking up the boy to ask him if he wanted to act out his dream, but decided not to so he wouldn’t disturb his sleep. Besides, once he had woken up later, he would be able to sit him down to talk about the dream extensively, maybe convincing him to use the dream as a roleplay idea for a later time. 

Besides the transcendent kissing the dream had brought him, the mere thought of having Crow around while he was younger boggled his mind for a bit as he laid awake in bed. 

Imagine, just having the boy around as he worked. He’d make working with Bill tolerable.  
Claire would have probably thought Crow was cute.

If Bill had touched the boy, he’d finally have a good reason to disband from him as a partner.  
Knowing Crow, he would devise a plan in order to help Dimitri escape him, so it would only be him and Crow working together in harmony. 

Hell, Claire wouldn’t have even died if it were that way. With Bill out of the way, he would have been able to prevent that disaster from happening way beforehand with Crow by his side.

...Claire’s death. 

These words popped up and hit Dimitri’s thoughts like a brick.

Stopping his pondering for a moment, Dimitri stared at the ceiling with an empty head. He was over with the traumatic memories of his past, and disliked how his seemingly pleasant dream only brought them back again due to his dream taking place during the time he was working with Bill on the time machine. 

Closing his eyes, Dimitri shifted to the intense comfort in the dream he had, thinking about Crow’s soft lips again. There was something better to focus on here.

A most vivid, lucid dream, Dimitri noted to himself.

Eager for more, and eager to dive into good thoughts surrounding Crow, Dimitri laid on his side and gently began to pet Crow, slowly drifting off to sleep again in the process.

Crow murmured something in his sleep, smiling as Dimitri’s hands rubbed him.

_What a good feeling._

_Joy..._


End file.
